elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Prefect Antias
|class = |skills = |faction = |rank = |services = |occupation = |location = Antias House, Cropsford |region = Cyrodiil |province = Cyrodiil |quests = Crown Point The Hedoran Estate Offerings to Zenithar Seeds of Hope |voice = |dlc = Base }} Prefect Antias is an Imperial residing inside her house in Cropsford, Cyrodiil in . She offers the Vestige four Daily quests to complete. Interactions Crown Point Antias asks the Vestige to relight the fire atop of Crown Point to assist the morale of the people of Cropsford. The Hedoran Estate Antias provides the Vestige with a quest to recover a valuable item from the ruined Hedoran Estate overrun by bandits. Offerings to Zenithar Antias directs the Vestige to collect four offerings from the villagers of Cropsford. Seeds of Hope Antias instructs the Vestige to recover seeds essential to Cropsfords survival that were stolen by Goblins. Dialogue ;Crown Point Anything you need help with? "Well, the flame at Crown Point has gone out again. We need someone to re-light it, someone who can survive the trip there. Would you do it? You can pick up wood at house along the way." :Why's that flame so importnant? "For moral, mostly. The tower was lit when the war started; the townsfolk think our good luck is tied to it. They're pretty superstitious around here." ::Sure, I'll do it. "As soon as folks saw you light up that beacon, I felt the tension drain from the village." :I hope it stays lit for you. "Not much chance of that. It goes out anytime there's a stray breeze. But as long as someone's willing to re-light it, we're happy. As I said, we're a superstitious lot." ;The Hedoran Estate Do you have any work for me? "I do, actually. The Hedoran family lives—well, used to live—southeast of Cropsford. But bandits killed the family and are now using the estate as a camp." :So? "The Hedorans collected valuable items. The family no longer has any use for them, and I'd rather us have them than the badits. I'd like you to investigate the Hedoran estate and bring back anything valuable you find." ::I'll go find them. "Good to se you again. Did you salvage anything from the Hedoran estate?" :I found this. "That's one less valuable for the bandits to profit from. I'll keep sending adventurers out there until there's nothing left to steal back. Thank you for your efforts." ;Offerings to Zenithar How can I help? "We regularly offer thanks to Zenithar for our prosperity. Everyone has always contributed. But four villagers are refusing this time. Would you speak with them and convince them to do their part?" :Who should I talk to? "Here's the list. These miscreants must be made to see the error of their ways! When you have the offerings, please visit the village shrine and leave them there for Zenithar." ::I'll go talk to them. "You smell like burnt corn. Is it done?" :The offerings have been made. "I feel Zenithar's blessing on us already. May his blessing be on you as well, friend!" ;Seeds of Hope Did Zenithar leave anything for me to do? "You'd be wiser not to mock the gods. But there is something.... Goblins sometimes raid our warehouse, stealing food mostly. We normally just let them. A well-fed Goblin is far less dangerous. This time they took seeds, however." :Why does that matter? "Next year's crops depend on those seeds. Without them, we'll starve. The Bloody Hand Goblins lair in Crocked Wood Cave, to the northwest. We can't get in; several townsfolk have died trying. Will you get our seeds back for us?" ::I'll try. Trivia *Despite Antius saying that Cropsford has not been "ravaged" by the Alliance War, the town serves as a point of occupation for any of the three Alliances with battles fought over its control at least occasionally. Appearances * Category:Online: Imperials Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Cropsford Characters Category:Online: Quest Givers